beaconsofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Furvus Malos
Furvus Malos was a republic soldier and Force user during the Beacon Company era. Biography Furvus was born in 3970 BBY on Iridiona. He spent little time with his parents. Most of his childhood was spent with an odd hermit whose name he never learned. This hermit taught Furvus about the Force from a very young age, claiming that he could "feel the potential within him." Furvus continued to practice with him until he was a young adult. At age nineteen, Furvus was incredibly strong. That being said, he struggled to control his temper and there was darkness growing within him. The hermit noticed this and grew weary. He wanted to get rid of Furvus, so he called the exchange, attempting to get Furvus taken away and earn credits while he was at it. When the exchange showed up, Furvus understood what had happened. He let his anger consume him and gave in to the feeling of darkness. He slaughtered the exchange who came to get him and murdered the hermit after he begged for mercy. Republic officers found him surrounded by corpses in a back alley and promptly arrested him. A little under a year later, Furvus was given an offer. His crimes would be pardoned if he joined the Galactic Republic in the Beacon Company Initiative. Furvus took the offer without hesitation. He started as a foot soilder, but due to a faulty chain of command, he was put on The Condor as a Republic Officer. When the exchange invaded, he was captured. His opportunity to escape came through the rest of the Beacon Company crew. While venturing with the Beacon Company crew, Furvus had access to one of the artifacts created by Dusk. He used this to train and remaster his abilities. Whether or not that was a good choice has yet to be seen. After the battle of Dromund Kaas, Furvus realized that he wanted a change. He couldn't bare being stuck to a code like the Jedi were, so he decided to try his luck with the Sith. He went to Korriban in an effort to learn the dark ways. However, the only things there that could teach him were spirits of long lost Sith. After working with them breifly and attempting to understand their philosophy, he realized that he couldn't stand them, either. This left him entirely confused on what he was supposed to be. He went to Serenno and found an abandoned, decrepit palace to meditate in until he understood his place. After almost a year of solitude, Furvus felt much better. His temper was more controllable and his mind was clear. He was neither Sith nor Jedi. He decided to stop looking for his place in everything, deciding that it would find him instead. Eventually, it did. He felt Dromund Kaas reaching out to him. He went to pay the battlegrounds a visit and found the manifestation of Rahm waiting for him. Rahm asked him to find more information on Hol'dorr and Furvus agreed. This caused him to meet the characters of Beacon Company Two briefly. His search continues... Personality Furvus is quick to speak his mind and will not back down from his own opinions. At least, that's how he was at first. After his year of solitude, Furvus became much more calm. While he still voices his opinion when he feels it necessary, he understands that being upset will do nothing to help. He believes in balance in all things. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Sam's Characters